Incertidumbre
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Fic de cumpleaños para Dita sama. Ciencia   física  de nuevo. Las dudas de Szayel sobre la sabiduría ningen. Yaoi, slash


**Incertidumbre.**

**Pista**; Requiem for a dream, OST, Clint Mansell.

**Pareja**; Kisuke Urahara + Szayel Aporro-Grantz. Ambos, OOC.

**Fandom**; Bleach, Kubo Taito-SAMA.

**Fandom de respaldo**; Copenhaguen, de Michael Frayn.

**Disclaimer**; Secuestré y torturé a Tite, pero se negó a darme los derechos. Frayn me amenazó con el gato de Schrödinger y ¿Quién quiere un gato que puede estar vivo y muerto a la vez? Tal vez Ani, quien ama a los zombies. De modo que no, no puedo ganar un centavo con esto.

**Prompt**; Regalo de cumpleaños de Dita Hessefan-sama. Como que me puso una escopeta en la sien y ni siquiera tuvo que decir "escribí, si sós tan amable, mamá-Kitsune". Situado en alguna parte después del regreso de Hueco Mundo y antes de la continuación que se le ocurrió a Tite.

**Rating**; Todo lo que escribo debería ser NC17. Pero como no logro adaptarme, hay un rango móvil entre el PG13 y éste último. Creo que hay lemmon en éste. Todo el tiempo.

**Warnings**; Física. Again (Principio de Incertidumbre, Física Cuántica, Física de Partículas). Ah, y yaoi.

**Notas;** Siempre las pongo al final, por aquello de la Justificación Teórica…

Urahara se quitó el sempiterno sombrero rayado y se frotó los ojos, mirándolo estupidamente. Tal vez debería cambiarlo por uno de rayas horizontales; seguro eso haría rabiar a Tessai. Se sacó la gi, colgando ambas cosas de la percha y estirándose: la vuelta de Hueco Mundo y el intento de recuperar lo bueno que pudiera haber quedado de los Espada lo habían mantenido más ocupado de lo que esperaba. La luna muriente cayendo en el patio de la Shoten, le advirtió de lo avanzado de la noche.

Bostezando, recorrió el shojji, tratando de no hacer ruido.

La escena en su habitación le sorprendió. No por el reguero de libros, los novísimos PADD's, la laptop frente a su ocupante o el reguero de papel, nope. Él no estaba muy acostumbrado a tener todo en orden, que digamos.

La novedad era la figura sobre el futón, lánguida, la piel aperlada y perfecta, los músculos apenas definidos y la desnudez impecable.

Urahara tragó saliva; definitivamente eso de hacer volver a algunos de los Espada era un esfuerzo que valía la pena.

De-ralentizar el tiempo y volverlo a acelerar de acuerdo a Planck –humanos, ningen despiadados; había terminado por usar su terminología, en un esfuerzo de adaptar el montón de magia demoníaca a las hipótesis de la ciencia, tsk- para que Szayel sobreviviera y se defendiera del tormento infligido por su nunca bien apreciado colega, Mayuri-sama, había resultado en un colaborador ansioso de _aprender_, en todos los sentidos que la palabra implica.

Y Urahara Kisuke no podía ser mejor maestro en eso de la ciencia y del sexo a conciencia.

Szayel no percibió su llegada; sopló en cambio un mechón de sus cabellos rosa, atravesado frente a los anteojos, el gesto de intensa concentración, leyendo algo en la pantalla y la otra mano, ocupada sobre el papel, inconsciente de su belleza, de su desnudez, de su apariencia inofensiva.

_K'hkaak_, pensó Urahara, una especie de serpiente hallada en otro mundo, cuya piel es del color de las perlas y los ojos de un tono naranja intenso –el mismo que el de su sol- y el veneno en sus colmillos es rosado y ácido y blanco y asesino.

¿Cómo un ser tan hermoso podía ser tan mortífero?

Szayel lamió la punta del lápiz, dilucidando quien sabe cuánto y Urahara tuvo que retener el aire, imaginando la rosada lengua sobre la punta erecta de su falo, erguido entero en instantes frente a la sola imagen.

El suspiro hizo que el Octavo Espada alzara la cabeza, mirándolo por sobre los anteojos y sonriendo. Urahara casi escuchó el ¡crack! de su corazón al romperse.

Szayel no tenía derecho a tanto; tal vez a ser furiosamente bello y perfecto y delicioso, sí. Pero añadirle a esto una inteligencia casi igual a la de Kisuke, atentaba contra los designios del Rey del Cielo, indudablemente. Urahara sonrió, dejando a sus ojos saborear la escena.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Szayel soltó una risita.

—Esperándote, seguro que no, Urahara-kun…

Kisuke terminó de quitarse la ropa y arrimando los papeles, se tendió junto al Espada, enredando despacio uno de sus dedos en los lacios cabellos de éste y deslizandolos hacia su hombro, después, incapaz de dejar de tocarlo. Szayel se encogió de hombros, encantadoramente y Kisuke tuvo que tomar su mejilla y atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo, lamiendo despacio sus labios ¡Por Kami! Hasta ese momento, no se enteraba de lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Szayel lo detuvo, las manos en su pecho, la boca entreabierta y su piel entera dando gritos por ser marcada a mordidas y besos.

—Tengo entendido que se requiere de paciencia para ser científico, Urahara-kun.

Kisuke soltó una risita y puso su mejor cara de cachorro rechazado.

—No me respondiste la pregunta, Szayel-CHAN…

El Espada bajó la mano hasta el ombligo de Urahara, jugando despacio con el vello que cubría éste.

Como en una coreografía mal ensayada, la computadora tuvo a bien blipar y Kisuke perdió toda la atención que estaba recibiendo; Szayel se volvió hacia la pantalla, excitado y Urahara sólo se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Y bien?— besó un hombro, suave y tibio. Szayel sonrió, sin apartar la vista del monitor.

—Es extraordinario lo que los ningen hacen, en su insignificancia, Kisuke querido; mira esto…

Urahara reconoció las ecuaciones y se preguntó una vez más donde estarían las almas de todos esos brillantes hombres de ciencia; en qué distrito perdido del Rukongai o del Seireitei, si alguno se habría vuelto shinigami o si habría vuelto a reencarnar o si incluso…

—¿Crees que yo podría ser alguno de ellos?

Y en ese momento, Urahara se dio cuenta de que NO DEBIA haberse quitado el sombrero, el cual siempre le había funcionado para ocultar gran parte de sus expresiones, por no decir del abanico, doblado en el fondo de los bolsillos de la gi. Szayel notó el cambio en la expresión de sus ojos y acercó su rostro al de shinigami, casi murmurando sobre los labios de éste.

—¿Alguno de los que se arrepintió? ¿Hahn?¿Speer? O ¿Tal vez… Mengele?

Urahara no pudo evitar el horror y éste se traslució en su mirada. Porque Szayel lo había dicho con la seguridad de merecer semejante y dudoso honor. Kisuke trató de romper la tensión.

—No puedes ser tan malo…

—Yo creo que sí. No llegué a ser un Espada sin ser una suma de hollows, antes. Y para ello, debo haber sido el más malo de los ningen, alguien cruel, sádico… usando siempre los mismos pretextos de tu amigo Mayuri, Kisuke.

Urahara tragó saliva.

—Para formar un Espada se necesitan generaciones de hollows, Szay. Esa guerra es reciente.

—Pero la _fascinación_ de los ningen por el mal no lo és, querido… y ¿Sabes? Sólo ellos pueden crear a uno como nosotros, un despojo mísero e inhumano, lleno de un rencor absurdo o de ésta genial… locura –besó al sabio –No confías en mí, cierto?

Kisuke no quería pensar en el tatuaje neutralizador de reiatsu que el Espada llevaba ahora en su nuca, un seguro de vida necesario, dado que no podrían fiarse de él, ni de ninguno de los de su especie. Si Szayel intentaba algo… el tatuaje desarrollaría de inmediato los Enlaces de Retención y quedaría tan inútil como ahora lo estaba Aizen, en el fondo de su celda. Por toda respuesta, Kisuke le levantó las lentillas y besó cada uno de sus ojos y luego las mejillas y el borde del rostro y la comisura izquierda de la boca; el Espada se dejó hacer, riendo por lo bajo de esa forma siniestra que había paralizado a Renji y congelado al mismísimo quincy.

—¿Por qué no habría de confiar en ti?

Szayel se dejó caer de espaldas y jaló sobre sí al excapitán shinigami, lamiéndose los labios y acomodándolo entre sus largos muslos, invitante. Pero Kisuke no estaba para juegos, aunque su pene y su cuerpo dijeran otra cosa y se separó del hollow. Notó por dos milisegundos el relámpago naranja en los ojos de Szayel. Éste sonrió, seductoramente.

—Sola incertidumbre, querido mío. Nunca sabrás cuál parte de mí es verdadera, en cuál faceta puedes confiar. De la misma forma que no sabemos cuál es la posición definida de un electrón, dentro del espacio de un núcleo atómico.

Uahara pestañeó rápidamente, descubriendo lo que Szayel había leído; Heisenberg y Bohr, con seguridad. Bien, el Octavo Espada estaba un poquillo atrasado en sus investigaciones…

—Szay, me gustaría que checases tres cosas, ya que estás tan intersado en los abos ningen; Gödel, Minkowsky, Lorentz… y que luego, te remitieras al Principio de Certidumbre de Aarbatsky…

Como si no estuviesen a punto de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, Szayel se caló los anteojos y se volvió a la computadora.

Gödel insistía en que las formulaciones matemáticas –CUALQUIERA DE ELLAS- eran una pretensión y 1+1 podría ser, chance 2… o tal vez, 3 y la respuesta, sería correcta. Minkowsky había encontrado justificación para cualesquiera universos alternos, todos con diferentes resultados. Lorentz había usado 'La lógica genera monstruos', el axioma de Poincaré y sus grupos de matrices definían los espaciotiempos de Minkowsky… dándole la razón al maldito Gödel, a Poincaré mismo y quitándosela a Heisenberg; no podemos MEDIR el estado de un electrón, el movimiento perfecto de un quanto de espaciotiempo o la posición de una onda de energía dada, es verdad. Pero éstas NO dejan de existir, sólo porque no podamos medirlas. Conclusión; no por mirarnos el ombligo, somos el centro del universo.

Kisuke decidió que bien podía dormir, mientras Szayel tecleaba furiosamente, vuelto a la concentración en que lo había hallado: sabía lo que era un éxtasis de descubrimiento y que ni diez orgasmos podrían superarlo. Y, como no estaba dispuesto a competir, no tardó en roncar.

Despertó con la sensación de hundirse más que placenteramente; Szayel no había perdido la capacidad de su garganta, aunque no pudiera invocar a Fornicarás y estaba haciendo uso de ella de forma por demás eficiente. El orgasmo lo hundió en sus ondas cálidas y casi lo volvió a dejar dormido; antes de que lograse reaccionar, la boca del Octavo estaba en la suya y su piel se frotaba entera contra su cuerpo. Szayel fue bajando, más rápido que despacio, metiendo su irreverente lengua en las axilas de Urahara, en el hueco de su ombligo y al final, justo tras la bolsa de su escroto, conminándolo a sostener los muslos apretados contra el abdomen, violándolo literalmente con ella, antes de penetrarlo de un solo golpe, los ojos abiertos y la lengua relamiendo sus labios.

Kisuke se dejó llevar y poseer y para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, seguro que pasaba del mediodía.

Las sábanas en el futón estaban frescas y su cuerpo había sido aseado prolijamente… aunque claro, estaba más que decorado con marcas nuevas. Y, ésta vez, Szayel se había puesto una remera vieja –seguro de Renji- y unos jeans sacados quien sabe de dónde y la diadema que sostenía su cabello le daba el gesto de un hipster reconcentrado y algo cómico, con sus lentes de nerd-dorakaranstyle y la mirada tras ellos, fija y grave. Y otra vez, Kisuke tuvo que amarrar sus pensamientos porque no, no podía enamorarse de un exEspada, aunque éste fuese curioso y brillante y sexy y atractivo y cálido y tierno como cachorrito y…

¡Diablos!

El suspiro hizo a Szayel mirarlo y saltar al futón a paso de Sonido o casi. Kisuke sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos.

—¿Hallaste lo que querías?

El otro se inclinó y lo besó y lo abrazó con tal fuerza que Kisuke presintió que algo más serio estaba pasando.

—¿Qué sucede, Szay?

La mirada naranja era ahora dulce en verdad e inofensiva y abierta y si había algo de malicia tras ella, Urahara no logró percibirlo ni tampoco, quiso culparse. Estaba harto de resistirse.

—Tú me quieres.

No fue una pregunta. Simplemente, la estatificación de un hecho, como la gravedad o la existencia del sol. Urahara asintió, besándolo en los labios, ligeramente: era una estupidez negarlo. Szayel reaccionó de una forma por lo menos extraña; bajando la vista, tocó sus labios, como acariciando el beso recién recibido. Miró a Kisuke, de nuevo.

—¿Me querrás siempre?

Urahara Kisuke no tuvo corazón para mentir. Y por otro lado, no era necesario; bien podría querer a éste hollow para siempre. Rodeó a Szayel con sus brazos y acarició su mejilla.

—Creo que hay una altísima probabilidad de que eso suceda, Szay… siempre y cuando, tú me quieras igual.

Szayel se mordió los labios, adorablemente y Kisuke sintió otro pequeño y dulce ¡crack! al fondo de su pecho.

—Entonces, es verdad. Hay una forma de que lo cierto exista…

Kisuke soltó la risa.

—¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba?

Szayel lo golpeó en el hombro.

—¡Eres un mono tarado, como Renji! Si Heisenberg tuviera razón…-no terminó la frase.

—¿Qué diablos pasaría si Heisenberg tuviera razón, eh?

El ademán de Szayel abarcó a Urahara, al futón, a la habitación, al universo entero.

—Todo sería incierto, Kisuke. Nada de lo que vemos o creemos sería real o tangible. Lo que yo digo o siento o lo que tú dices y sientes, a la larga, sería indefinido. Podría ser o no ser.

—¿Y?

La ternura en el rostro de Szayel también lucía como impaciencia.

—Tontito. Quiero que las cosas SEAN. Y te quiero, conmigo. Heisenberg no tiene razón… entonces, Mayuri tampoco la tiene y yo puedo seguir buscando la perfección y tal vez algún día, hallarla…

Urahara comprendió y al entender, se felicitó de nuevo, mil veces, por haber elegido a la ciencia como herramienta para preguntar; Szayel sólo estaba usando el nombre que los ningen daban a las cosas y a veces, el nombre 'Fantasma', 'Dios de la Muerte' o 'Hollow' eran más espantosos que la realidad en sí y después de todo, siempre podríamos cambiar ésta. Kisuke se levantó y se permitió perderse en los ojos de su Espada, antes de besarlo de nuevo.

—Tal vez yo soy tu amor perfecto, Szay…

La risa de ambos resonó en la habitación y luego, hicieron el amor hasta que Renji entró sin tocar y salió corriendo igual, seguido de los regaños de Tessai y Jinta y llegó la hora de la cena y otro día terminó.

El universo tal vez seguía siendo el mismo, pero si algo había terminado por desaparecer en el espíritu de Urahara –muerto o vivo ¿Importaba?- era la falta de certezas y la de tener al hollow, dependia ahora de él.

Sin importar, claro, lo que hubieran dicho los ningen o Heisenberg mismo…

-0-

_Casi estoy segura de que tendré que poner diez mil recortes para subir esto. De modo que lo subiré al fanfiction net, honto oni sumimasen. ¿Cachos teóricos? Esta página no me admite los links, de modo que tendréis que leerlos en mi live journal._

_Para Dita; coincido con Kisuke. La ciencia nunca se detiene, ayer creíamos que la Tierra era plana y hoy, pensamos que es redonda y quien sabe qué diablos sabremos mañana. Sólo lo que sentimos y amamos, permanece. Y yo, y lo sabés, te quiero demasiadamente._

_¡Otanjoubi Ommedettou Gosaimaszu!_

_Namasté._

_Kitsune Gin._


End file.
